According to U.S. pat. application Ser. No. 09/037,272, the gate barrier comprises a first post, a drive shaft and a driven shaft revolvably supported on the first post at different elevations, a second post disposed in parallel to the first post, the second post having at least one angled holder plate, and a folding collapsible barrier having a fixed end fixedly connected to the drive shaft and the driven shaft and a free end for resting on the at least one holder plate at the second post. The folding collapsible barrier is extended out when lowered to rest its free end on the at least one angled holder plate at the second post. The folding collapsible barrier is collapsed when lifted from the second post to a vertical position in vertical alignment with the first post. This structure of gate barrier is functional, however it cannot prevent vehicles from passing.